


У смерти нет имени

by Asvang



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I just imagined him in other world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Что-то подсказывает: у смерти под оболочкой из человеческой кожи – лязгающие цепи и стальные пластины.





	У смерти нет имени

**Author's Note:**

> Это не более чем бессюжетная зарисовка, чтобы избавиться от навязчивой мысли. На мой скромный взгляд, литературной ценности в ней нет, но мне нужно было это написать.

Северный лес угрюм: в пучине исполинских сосен юркие тени снуют от камня к камню, цепляются за лишайник крючковатыми пальцами. У них нет тел, но Хэхмунд слышит, как они смеются. Они скользят за ним, перешёптываются, и это – единственный звук в непроницаемой тишине. Северный лес суров: здесь не поют птицы, ни хруста сугробов под оленьими копытами, ни следа медведя или лисы. Будто их поглотила буря, налетевшая с моря.

Он бредёт по дороге, петляющей в чаще – она извилиста, но широка: по ней пронеслась бы колесница, запряжённая боевым конём. Он не помнит, как ступил на неё, и не знает, куда идёт. Что-то подсказывает: сворачивать нельзя, иначе – смерть. Что-то подсказывает: у смерти под оболочкой из человеческой кожи – лязгающие цепи и стальные пластины. Едва он ринется в бурелом, продерётся сквозь кустарники и корни, копошащиеся в мёрзлой земле – она заключит в гробовые объятия, растерзает кольчугу и плоть.

Это случится у озера, скованного зимним льдом. Хэхмунд окропит его собственной кровью из рваных ран, потянется к кромке воды слипшимися от крика губами. Перед гибелью всегда мучает жажда – и он напьётся из чистого, свежего источника; смоет грех, искупит вину. Поцелует крест – и с радостью вознесётся в царство небесное. Туда, где его ждут святые; туда, где он обретёт вечное блаженство среди мучеников и праведников. Его не низвергнут в ад: он убил тысячи неверных – этого достаточно, чтобы восседать подле Божьего престола.

Озёрная вода будет сладка, как купель; безмятежна, как улыбка ангела. В ней растворятся плотские страдания и порочные страсти. Хэхмунд омоет лицо, остудит пылающие ладони. Его приютом станут еловые лапы и серебряный свет полной луны. Он со стоном перевернётся на спину, смежит веки, вслепую вложит меч в ножны. Рукоять – солёная; рукоять – его могильная плита.

Епископ Хэхмунд храбро встретит свою смерть: она явится в облике хромого чёрного волка с глазами синими, будто океан. Волк вонзит в него железные когти, разверзнет зловонную пасть в оскале клыков-кинжалов, клыков-заточек, клыков-секир. От него пахнет битвой и хмельными пирами, парусами драккаров и древесиной, пропитанной белой пеной.

Епископ Хэхмунд не назовёт его по имени, но податливо обнажит вспоротое горло, ибо честь – пасть по воле вождя. Пасть перед тем, кто дарует свободу твёрдой, в пепле, рукой.


End file.
